


Chronicles of Runewood

by DIRTYPUNKS



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels vs. Demons, Angst, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mythology References, Original Character Death(s), Original Fiction, Past Abuse, References to Depression, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Seven Deadly Sins, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIRTYPUNKS/pseuds/DIRTYPUNKS
Summary: In a world ravaged by lycan and a rebellion sent into hidding from the growing power of a unholy sin that offers to help the lycan destroy all innocence... All it takes is a spark.. a vision to bring the rebellion from hidding.From two twin brothers who want changeA mother who lost everything, a girl who was cursed by the moon... And a fallen angel who wants back to where he belongs...This is the Story of Runewood
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Prologue

Long ago there was a war between two powers, lycan and vampires. Both were greedy beast hungry for power and craved to rule all the land, at the time the land they were fighting for was named Azdoneiom, wasn’t until after this war it was known as RuneWood, a reference to the runes it became as the lycan overtook it. Cunning beast lycan were, they pretended friendship with man and elf, claiming they were the saviors the man were looking for and promised elves a share of their kingdom, it was all a hoax of course, a hoax elves caught onto as the war progressed, men were blind to the lies as they were just greedy as the wolves, allowing themselves to be enslaved and tricked into being loyal to an unholy power. When the elves began to rebel against this power they retreated to the forest, called upon other powers to help them, however mountain dwellers would careless and the creatures of the forest were either too weak or too afraid to help, many were already being taken over by lycanthropy, thus it was this tragedy that sent everyone into hiding and aloud the lycan to build a kingdom and enslave thousands, slaughtering all vampires with the help of backstabbing men. 

However... this war was decades ago, naturally this lead to lycans to grow stronger, but also for rebellions to form, that’s where the Rebel Siege comes in, and the Raven’s Lead, a group of elves and harpies allied together, the Rebel Siege continues to grow while offering the Raven’s Lead shelter as they’ve recently come under many attacks, Fares, once a leader of Raven’s Lead stepped down after her two sons were taken away from her to the violence of lycan, after which she served as a second mother to me after my own died to a lycan attack, elven lycan were responsible as I’ve been told, elves that were cursed with lycanthropy, just one of many types of lycan that are out there, elven lycan are irritating, damned beast blessed with magic, silver does nothing, fire only mams them, the only way to kill elven wolves is to pierce their heart or decapitate them, I learned that from my father, Thornen, he’s a mountain elf… my mother was a fire elf.. I’m lucky there’s no judgement for mixed race, though having a hand made of fire gets annoying every now and then, I have to wear a special tape over it to keep the flames under control. Oh! You must be wondering what my name is, I am Leon Foxheart, Lycan hunter.. And I am second in line to charge the Rebel Siege! Yes that's right.. One day I’ll lead my people into battle and free us from the lycan hold.. I’ll be considered a hero and finally Fares will stop treating me like a child-

“Oh quite gloating and get on with it! This has been going on to long…”

“Don’t interrupt me while I’m monologuing! This isn’t even your story Marcus!”

“It’s about to be if you take to long! Anywho we’ve kept this reader waiting long enough, it’s time to tell the story of-”

“The Chronicles of RuneWood!”

“...what Yeshu said! Now if you excuse me I’ll be at the Tavern~”


	2. Dumb teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids being kids

It was the dead of winter, snow covered the ground like a blanket and was high enough to swallow a horse’s knees as it stomped through the white powder while her rider stayed somewhat dry. He was a young man, an elf likely in his 20s wearing a brown vest lined with crimson red thread along with dark crimson pants and dark grey belt holding a black bladed sword and an axe , and a quiver full of arrows hung at his back. As well as a hand made of fire mending with magic tape. His dual colored eyes, one was red, the other a pale brown, and his hair black with a blonde streak at his bangs as the rest of his hair was pulled into a messy bun.

his horse snorted as they made their way through the silent forest. This silence wasn’t unusual for miday, especially during the winter, however, the boy was still unnerved by it, considering what had been spotted out here recently. A full moon had been out the night before and a lycan the size of nearly two grizzly bears was seen hunting down the innocence of the forest.

A full moon Lycan.. A man or elf born of a bloodline cursed by lycanthropy and true to the name they were born in the light of the moon, these were considered the deadliest, larger that elven wolves and possibly more powerful magic wise, the moon was mysterious after all, only a lycan would know how useful the moon’s light would be, therefore, hunting at day and catching the beast off guard would be a more efficient way of hunting it, plus full moons were relatively brand new to this young elf’s knowledge. He had not learned how to kill one just yet since his father had not yet hunted one either, hince.. This young man wanted to be the first to kill a full moon and earn bragging rights. 

The sound of galloping came for the side, another young elf came to meet up with the other, this one wore the same outfit but with blue threads, his hair was blonde and tied in the same messy bun as the other, if their hair weren’t of different colors you’d believe they were clones of each other, “find anything Leon?” the blonde asked hopefully, Leon shook his head, annoyed at his twin brother already “No.. Nothing yet, stop trying to steal my glory Endos just admit you can’t track for scat” he huffed, it was meant to be a tease but came out much harsher than Leon intended, but he was getting irritated, they’ve been searching the forest for hours and still had no luck with finding any tracks, Endos let out a huff back “well you don’t have to be rude brother you haven’t found anything either!” he stated while extending his hand out to the forest “come on there’s nothing out here! it’s wasting our time” 

“We should come back at night” Leon challenged himself and his twin brother who gave him a look of confusion “Dad would kill us!... let's do it” Endos dared, confusion turning to excitement, Leon chuckled “you’re worried about dad? What about Fares? She’d scold us for days” he joked with a cocky grin on his face, “but she’ll be speechless when we bring back a full moon lycan!” he declared, snapping the leads to his horse causing her to whiney and break into a full gallop “race you to town! Let’s kill some time before night fall!” 

“Hey no fair you got a head start!” Endos shouted galloping after Leon, the town they spoke of wasn’t too far away, just a couple of yards outside the forest, it was a small town, the only rebel town that housed purely elves, it wasn’t uncommon of course, in fact smaller the town the better to avoid being discovered by the lycan and assimilated into their culture of cruelty and greed. 

This town was called Western Claw, named by the Raven’s Lead thus guarded by harpies, two hawks watched as the two elven brothers raced towards the town one chuckled while the other shook his head and shouted “Does Fares know where you are Leon?” Leon waved him off in response and Endos laughed “when does she ever know?! And ay Locketh! ya seen your wife lately?” Endos winked at the harpy referred to as ‘Locketh’ who only bristled “You stay out of it you damned horn dog!” the hawk screeched, at this point Endos had stopped at the entrance of town to mess with Locketh while Leon slowed his horse to a trotting pace into town, shaking his head at his brother’s comments. 

It would only be a couple of hours before nightfall, he could hang out around the tavern for awhile until then, that was until his horse snorted and swung her head to the side, he turned to whoever she was snorting at, a soot elf, she had long curly dark bluish grey hair, blue eyes, the whites of then replaced with black and her hands dusted with the same dark gray as her hair, a common trait with soot elves, she also wore a blue grey pants and vest tied together with string and the rest of her outfit was mostly white, they were known for mostly living underground, so it was rare for her to be out in town, but Leon knew her, her name was Ruby and she liked to be out and about like she was now, he always thought she was pretty, despite how dirty Ruby might of looked to others, though of course he’d never say such praise aloud. 

“Ruby! Didn’t know you were going to be in town today” Leon greeted with a slight nervousness that was well hidden from the girl who smiled and waved back to him “I’m just here for supplies” she stated “what are you doing in town? I heard there’s a new type of lycan running around..? Figured you’d been hunting for it”

“I am, just waiting until nightfall, Me and Endos haven’t had any luck hunting for it during the day.. Blasted beast is a full moon, I think its using magic to hide its tracks” Leon explained while getting off his horse and tying her reins to a post, Ruby couldn’t help but laugh at Leon’s frustration about hunting, “so you plan to make it harder for yourself by hunting at night?” she teased, “it’s not a real hunt if it isn’t a challenge!” Leon retorted shrugging his shoulders “besides! I’ll be the first to take down a full moon lycan and make a throw rug out of em” he gloated gleefully and puffed out his chest while crossing his arms. Ruby giggled “oh surely you’re also hunting for the safety off your people as well?”

“Oh of course!” Leon stated, now standing beside Ruby, “if my father wasn’t so fused on keeping us hidden and actually did something about these beast innocent lives would actually be saved… after all those who hide will always be found” he tone went from gloating to serious quickly, Leon truly cared about the Rebel Siege and those it vowed to protect, Ruby knew this, she was apart of the Siege as well after all, though his eagerness to dive into danger was mildly concerning, concern for a friend of course.. “And fighting leads to being slaughtered” Ruby stated matter of factly, and in response Leon shrugged “better to die for freedom than be enslaved by animals” Ruby looked up at him, he was looking to the ground with a serious look across his face, getting lost in sudden thought, a moment of silence goes by before Ruby couldn’t handle the awkwardness anymore “That is true but going straight into battle is scary for most of us, after everything we lost you know? Best to plan ahead before asking for so much from those in fear” she explained watching Leon lift his head at her words, “do you want to go hunting with me and Endos? I know you have nothing else to do tonight you're always at the tavern..” Oh, changing the subject now is he? Ruby smiled “you want me to go hunting with you? You aren’t scared of me stealing your thunder?”

Leon laughed “hah! On that old horse of yours? Please Scarlet could outrun anything I’m just being polite and inviting you to a show!”, Scarlet was Leon’s horse, she was a chipper thing with a dark sleek pelt and mane, Scarlet wasn’t like other horses, not all horses had black scales along their backs… As for Ruby’s horse, a heavy gypsy, he was rather old with a grey and white pelt and a scruffy beard, but he was a strong fellow, trappled more that few lycan in his days, so Ruby merely laughed at Leon’s tease “oh sure~ just down whine at me when me and Luka earn bragging rights for taking down a full moon!”

“Oh your on!” Leon challenged back, now nightfall couldn’t come any sooner with a challenge at the table. First to bring the head of the new Lycan gets bragging rights and the loser has to buy drinks for the whole hunting party! (that last bit was Endos’s idea..)


	3. Danger in the woods and visions

With the plan in motion the first step would be waiting for nightfall, Leon, Ruby, and Endos choose to waste time in the Town’s Tavern for a while, As they stayed there another rider emerged from the woods, a harpy, Locketh and the other guard recognized her, Fares.. Once a leader to them and now a caretaker of the two boys that were in town, Fares was a strong leader, she still would be one if she had not lost her own sons, but besides that, Locketh couldn’t help but think of how silly she looked riding a horse.  
  
“Ay Fares? Are you alright? Are you-” one sharp look from Fares and Locketh shut his mouth, she may not be a leader anymore, but still it's advised not to disrespect or question her , Fares was such a powerful force in the Raven’s Lead that some missed her, Locketh missed her himself, but it was her choice to leave. Laying one child to rest is one thing, but losing two? It wasn’t viewed as fair to say the least.. The two guards watched as she entered the town, a scowl across her face.  
  
“Something tells me Leon isn’t supposed to be hunting today..” said the other guard, Locketh huffed “It’s not Leon” he looked back into the forest “..Something’s wrong…” he took in a breath of air “you smell that?”, the other hawk took a whiff “...That’s… no way.. They're all dead how could there by a vamp-”  
  
“Quiet you fool!” Locketh hissed “it’s lycan magic! It ought to be.. That full moon is trying to trick us”  
  
“How on earth did it mimic a Vampirice scent?”   
  
“... maybe they didn’t kill them all.. They must of imprisoned a few”  
  
The second guard looked at Locketh with a horrified look, with one question in mind though neither would have answers. “ ** _Warn Thornen_** **”** Locketh commanded “his sons are in town and the town is in threat of being discovered, go!”  
  
Fares made her way towards the tavern, giving a cold look to those who gave her a quick glance, she only stopped when she caught sight of Scarlet, “ _ugh.._ ” Fares huffed dismounting from her horse, not bothering to tie him to a post, she made her way into the tavern looking for the twins. Fares didn’t have to look far, they were sitting at the bar’s counter talking nonsense like they always do, Fares took notice in Ruby sitting in between the two, and the scowl on her face switched to a smirk “Leon! There you are, what the hell are you doing out here?” Leon flinched and whipped around with a look that could be described as a frightened jackrabbit, “F-Fares! Hey… uh we’re just.. Hanging out ya know.. Doing what.. Kids do..” He stuttered shrugging his shoulders and offering a ‘innocent’ grin.  
  
“Don’t think bringing Endos to a date is a little risky?” Fares remarked crossing her wings, at this remark Endos burst out laughing and Ruby chuckled as Leon’s face went red “what date!? We’re just waiting till night- I-I mean- hanging out! We’re just hanging out..” He reached over to hit Endos on the shoulder to stop his laughing, Fares arched an eyebrow “Waiting till nightfall huh? What happened to hunting during the day, _like your father requested?”_  
  
“We had no luck! We couldn’t find anything in daylight especially a lycan!” Leon argued, “oh how sad” Fares retorted “go hunting at night and you’ll be killed” Leon only groaned in annoyance “Fares I’m not a child!-”  
  
“You act like one”  
  
“No I do not! I’m 24 and forced to stay at home while our people are taken! I won’t have it”  
  
“Leon I’m only following your father’s orders, and my own, this is a _full moon_ beast, we don’t know what it can do and-”  
  
“I know _exactly_ what it can do!” Leon barked “it can hide its tracks using magic! But it can’t hide itself entirely, I know it can’t! That’s why we’re hunting at night-” Fares hissed before Leon could finish his rant, small fangs poked out from her lips “ _Cállate!_ Let me finish! You’re not hunting out there by _my_ commands, something else is out there, others will think its the lycan out there but its _not,_ go home and stay there, you’re not hunting tonight! Not while a lycan and a _demon_ is out there” all three of the teens perked up, “a demon..?” Ruby questioned “what do you mean by ‘demon?” Fares only gave Ruby a glare in response, it was a brief staring contest before Endos decided to speak up, “so.. We leave the lycan to live freely in the Western Claw woods?”   
  
Fares sighed “You’ll just have to take my word for it, trust my senses that I know something deadly is out there, it's likely ‘it’ and the lycan will kill each other and no hunt will be needed… just a search for the bodies”. Leon crossed his arms and pouted “that isn’t fair! You and father can’t keep me standing still forever! One of these days I’ll be the one in charge-”  
  
“Your father is unaware of the demon” Fares corrected “I told this is by _my_ command.. Its personal as well” her ears went flat against her head “I recognize the scent from when Toby and Archer died, it isn’t right whatever it is..” her ended with a slight quiver, like she was about to cry over the memory of her two boys were taken. Leon’s eyes softened a bit, then he sighed and uncrossed his arms “you know I’m getting restless Fares”  
  
“We know” Ruby budded in “but it’s likely for the best.. We’ve never fought anything demonic before” she explained and placed a hand on Leon’s shoulder. Fares nodded to Ruby thankfully, Endos on the other hand seemed to only get another reckless idea “what if Fares joins us?”.  
  
Everyone stared at Endos dumbfounded, Endos shrugged his shoulders “what? I mean it gives you a chance to get revenge Fares..” he offered. Fares only scoffed “I don’t need revenge I just want peace, what you both die out there? And I lose two boys all over again and face the wrath of thoren for not protecting you two?” Her tone was serious yet reasoning, Leon sighed “you might as well Fares you know I never listen to you”. Fares’s shoulders slumped and she let out a low growl “I’m getting too old for this”.  
  
And so… The hunt was on….  
  
  
**Somewhere in the mountains** **…** a large village stood along the cliff faces, it spread from inside the mountain and lead to the outside, located where flatlanders would lose their breathe by the thin air. The mountain served as a kingdom, the village its people that were protected by its cast, people here were different from the ones below, centaurs, yetis, and even dragons occupied this land. One in particular, a centaur named Yeshu.. Well she would really be better described as a dogtaur, instead of having the body of a horse she hand a more canid like structure, paws and all, despite that her family always called her beautiful, others in the village would say the same, she had dark skin and dark brown hair with natural tan highlights , two different colored eyes, one green the other blue with a curious marking under it, and wore a necklace of bone and feathers with a turquoise jewel fashioned to it, and a gold spiked collar to her lower half, as for her canine half it was white and dusted with grey splotches.   
  
Yeshu never took pride in the complements or how pretty she looked, her heart was too big thus Yeshu was very caring towards others, loved the mountain, loved the village she lived in, and even loved the flatlanders even though she never met one, but oh how she would love to…   
  
Making her down the town’s road towards the market Yeshu’s tail wagged happily as she went, arriving at the first stand to pay Tharjak, a grumpy friend of hers a visit. “Hello Thar!” Yeshu greeted, “rgga! Huh..? oh, hello Yeshu” came a gruff voice and the rose from where he was apparently napping, a fawn with ram like horns and curly black fur, one of his horns branded with gold horns, “oh sorry! Didn’t mean to wake you” Yeshu teased “sleeping on the job _again_ Thar?”. Tharjak waved her off “oh hush even I need my beauty sleep” then he belched “ahhr especially if ye, gots an hangoverr” he groaned rubbing a hand over his face. Yeshu laughed “you get hangovers a lot, you should have that looked at” she stated trying to sound serious just to scare him, but Tharjak only scoffed at her “the only doctor I need for this is anotherr bottle of rrum”.  
  
Yeshu shook her head “no matter how many times those bottles bite you, you still never learn” she stated, Tharjak merely belched in response and Yeshu had a moment to think on something, “...say Tharjak.. Do you know anything about dreams?” Yeshu asked curiously “uhmm drreams? what kind of drreams?” he answered with a question and Yeshu went quiet again. “...dreams like.. Like their tryin’ to tell you something”  
  
Tharjak raised an eyebrow “like visions?”, Yeshu perked “is that what they are?”.   
  
“Well have ye been seeing in these ‘drreams’?”  
  
“ _Strange things… it.. It starts with a crow trying to get me to follow it and when I do I end up in the flatlands… Then I see flatlanders.. so many of them! Their all howling and crying.. I- I can’t understand them but I know they’re crying for help and then…_ ” Yeshu paused, her ears flicked backwards as she grew more nervous _“then these beasts appear.. What was that they were calling…. Uh.. oh lycan! Lycan attack them and their screams echo in my own head! And the crow is calling to me as well, it wants me to follow it again, wants me to go to this.. Town.. it’s on fire.. I wanna go but the screams are too loud! I keep waking up before I can finish the dream”_ Yeshu sighed, her frustration bubbling to the surface “I’ve been having this dream for four days now, and I’m never able to finish it.. I.. I was hoping you may know what it means?” Tharjak went quiet and turned away from her for a moment “hmm.. That’s a vision alright..” he muttered thinking on it for a moment “perhaps.. you should.. uhm..” he tried to think of a good response while Yeshu pondered on it as well, “...do you think it means the flatlanders need our help?” she spoke up again.  
  
Tharjak was quick to shake his head and hold up his hands “No no! You know very well we do not involve ourselves in their problems!” he warned but Yeshu only huffed “then why am I getting visions of them suffering? Something must be wrong, Tharjak!”  
  
“Yeshu, it’s none of our business” Tharjak tried to reason with her, “you’ve probably been rreadin’ too many books about lycan and scared yourrself-”  
  
“Ugh! You know what? I’ll listen to myself.. _My visions”_ Yeshu declared “I’m going down there! I’ll look for the village that was on fire in my dreams!” she then took off the other way, back to her home, likely to pack for the journey “Yeshu wait!” Tharjak called after her “Oh rrgh! That girl” he jumped over his stand’s counter “be rreasonable!! The flatlanders probably don’t even want our help!!”   
  
Alas it was no use, Yeshu had her mind set she was going down to the flatlands no matter what! Not even the threat of lycan could scare her off…   
  
Speaking of lycan…….  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun had lowered enough for the winter’s sky turned red, Leon’s makeshift hunting party was saddled up ready to go, they all stood in front of the woods waiting for Leon’s command “Okay.. we’ll split up in two groups-”  
  
“Split up?” Fares hissed “are you asking to be killed?” Leon merely waved her off “Relax Fares! Besides I’ve got you with me and Endos with Ruby” he turned to his twin brother and Ruby nodding “we’ll go west, they go east, and if any of need help fire a flare arrow into the sky, we’ll come to you” he explained then turned back to Fares “sound good?”  
  
“We’re only hunting the Lycan right?”   
  
“Right, if the demon thing gets to close we’ll leave”  
  
“...okay then” Fares was hesitant but allowed it, likely regretting it immediately but alas the brothers would throw a fit if she protested. Fares was the fun one anyway right? Thoren shouldn’t get so upset over his sons wanting to protect their people, “alright” Leon replied with a grin on his face, “let’s go!”, and off they went.  
  
Ruby and Endos went east as they were told, Ruby taking the lead. Her horse, Luka huffed as they went “out of breath already big guy?” Ruby teased patting the gypsy’s shoulder, “we should of brought torches” Endos said riding up next to her “it’s cloudy, can’t see the with the moon’s light covered up”, Ruby looked to the sky, it was supposed to be a half moon tonight but night clouds dusted over it, she shrugged her shoulders “I’m a soot elf, doesn’t bother me I’m used to the dark”.  
  
“Well I’m not” Endos complained “well then you better keep up with me” Ruby teased and snapped Luka’s reins, making him gallop away further into the dark forest. “Hey!” Endos frantically snapped his own horse’s reins to keep up “come on now there’s a lycan and a demon out here! You can’t hunt em both on your own!”  
  
“Why? Because I’m a girl?”  
  
“That’s a trick question! Its because your horse is old” Endos laughed zooming passed her “better keep up so you don’t get lost!”.   
  
“Now that you’ve mentioned it something does feel off” Leon spoke quietly, Fares only snorted in response “unnatural is the word you're looking for” she replied “demon’s shouldn’t be real, they shouldn’t be able to walk this earth even..”.  
  
“Yet they do, in the form of lycan and man..” Leon mumbled looking down, Scarlet halted for a moment as Fares rode up beside them “man are just greed by fault, even you and I could be considered demons by just showing off a bit of mean spirit” she reasoned “after all.. Not all the lycan are man”  
  
Leon sighed “I know.. I just wish that-” suddenly Scarlet reared up along the Fare’s horse, Cookie neighing loudly their distress shortly followed by a thud sounding a few yards ahead of the two.  
  
  
  
“ _Why ... hello Lycan Hunters...hehehehee…”_


	4. The gentle hunter

“Yeshu come on this is insane!” Tharjak scowled “do you have any idea how dangerous it is just going down the mountain?!” Yeshu was currently pulling a sled of supplies she packed, mostly food, clothes, and … a stick? Tharjak couldn’t tell what was, have of the wooden object was covered by fur blankets and more camping supplies.

“Oh you worry too much!” Yeshu laughed “I’m aware of how dangerous it is, so I’m taking the safest way!” she declared proudly pulling her sled in stride, Tharjak crossed his arms and gave Yeshu a sceptical look “oh really? And what is the ‘safest way’ hmm?”

“Through territory of the tribe you used to be apart of! They’re known to travel from the mountains and flatlands a lot so it must have some real easy paths and bridges to go on!” 

“YOU WANT TO GO TO THE SEVEN SCOURGES!? ARE YOU MAD??”

Yeshu flinched at Tharjak’s sudden raise in tone, her tail lowered and so did her ears “what? No! I’m just taking the safest way-”

“The Scourges are beasts! They kill first and ask questions later! Their territory is the LEAST safe in regards to traveling down the mountain! How could you not know this??” Tharjak held his hands out dramatically towards her, but Yeshu appeared to not understand as she tilted her head to the side, “what are you talking about? The one I’ve meet seemed nice” Yeshu replied still confused about Tharjak’s response. Tharjak looked at Yeshu with wide eyes “if they were nice then they weren’t a Scourge! Ugh!” he facepalmed “just trust me on this Yeshu I was apart of The Scrouges I know how they are”

“Well if you know how they are why don’t you just talk to them? It’s what I did” Yeshu replied innocently, resuming her stride “come on I’ll show you!” and off she went, still pulling the sled in proud strides and leaving Tharjak to protest even more though his protest were proving to be in vain. 

Meanwhile another seemed to be traveling the same direction as the two, a little ways behind them.. Tracking Tharjak and Yeshu as they made their way to The Seven Scourges, whoever they were they kept hidden as they followed them. Tharjak kept bickering still trying to warn Yeshu of the dangers of traveling down the mountain and meeting with the Seven Scourges.

“Did the vision tell you to go through their territory? Why aren’t you listening to me!?” Tharjak whined, “I am” Yeshu replied happily “I just think your over overreacting Thar you've only been with the tribe when you were young, they may have changed since then!” She reasoned “besides I’ve come too far to turn back now!”

“Yeshu I’m only in my 20’s-”

“Hmm I think 30’s” Yeshu corrected him and Tharjak pouted “okay now that’s just mean” Yeshu only giggled at his response “Hey I’m only-” a heavy thud cut her off, an axe with a blade that was nearly the size of a dire wolf stood just mere inches from Yeshu’s paws, yet she didn’t seem fazed as she turned to look at the offending weapon “oh! I guess they must have expanded territory…” 

“AND THAT’S A THREAT LET’S GO!” Tharjak screamed grabbing Yeshu arm and tried to run off, but Yeshu stayed put as Tharjak frantically tugged “I recognize this axe…. Oh! Ivory Fang!” she looked around excitedly and her tail began wagging and smacked Tharjak in the face several times “Ivory who-... wait.. How do you know who Ivory is..” Tharjak let go of Yeshu’s arm to move away from her assaulting tail, he recognized the name of his former tribe member, he and this stranger were the only two to come back from a trail to earn a place within The Seven Scourges…

“Hello Tharjak…”  
A tall gpsy fawn with a strong irish accent stood from behind the two, Tharjak whipped around to face the stranger, him being tall wasn’t an exaggeration, the man at least stood nearly nine feet towering over Tharjak and Yeshu, he had feather-like ears, white and greyish hair pulled into a ponytail and draped over the left side of his face like bangs. Greenish fur covered his chest and circled his neck, his legs were covered in the same white and grey of his hair and instead of fawn legs he had horse legs which had a bear pelt covering them.  
“Ivory…” Tharjak sighed “this isn’t what it-”

“Hi Fang!! Were you following us? I never even noticed you!” Yeshu greeted the stranger happily, much to Tharjak’s dismay but to his surprise Ivory smiled at Yeshu’s greeting “Just wanted to know what you were doing traveling with a loner” he glanced at Thar with a glare. Tharjak recoiled from Ivory’s gaze “oh don’t rub it in you brute I left because I needed to” 

“Oh you guys know each other?” Yeshu broke the tension oblivious to it anyway, Tharjak sighed “yes unfortunately” he muttered crossing his arms. Ivory Fang scoffed “why? Do you still hold a grudge against yourself?” He chuckled

“You still full of yourself?” Tharjak snapped back but Yeshu stepped in between the two before they could start a fight “okay! I see you two may have some bad blood going so let’s focus on going down the mountain!” she stated still keeping a chirper mood. 

“Down the mountain? Why are you going down the mountain?” Ivory questioned, a slight worry raising in his tone “It’s dangerous down there, there’s lycan and elves killing each other” 

“I saw a vision” Yeshu explained to Ivory “I think it was a cry for help, and I’m answering it” she puffed out her chest proudly, Ivory tilted his head to the side “visions huh? Well.. surely you don’t plan on going on this quest by yourself”

“Really!? You’d help us?” Yeshu squealed happily but Tharjak scoffed “huh, no he’s not” He glared at Ivory with distrust “like you really care about the flatlander’s issues or even care about Yeshu’s safety!”

“And you are?” Ivory challenged “I’m her friend aren’t I?” out of the corner of his Tharjak noticed Yeshu’s tail wag faster at Ivory calling her a friend he groaned, “I don’t have enough energy for this, fine you can come whatever” Tharjak waved them both and started to walk ahead of the two. Yeshu and Ivory looked at each other then back to Tharjak, after a moment of silence they quietly began to follow him down the mountain.

Meanwhile in the Western Claw woods…  
Ruby and Endos had managed to find some lycan tracks farther north east within the woods, fresh ones to only a few minutes old “must of just came through here” Ruby muttered putting her in hand in the center of one of the prints “whoa.. Y'all weren’t kidding about its size either” her whole hand was able to fit within the print’s palm, it was the size you’d expect from a grizzly but doubled. Endos followed them a small ways ahead, silently thinking of regret after seeing this size “bet the bastard’s bigger in person” he muttered turning around back towards Ruby “I hope you have good weapons for this, starting to think this is a bad idea”

Ruby scoffed standing up “don’t chicken out now or you’re buying us drinks regardless if the hunt is successful or not” she threatened light heartedly, Endos only shook his head “if my brother was a gentlemen he’d buy drinks for you solely”

Ruby felt her cheeks grow warm at that statement, but she was quick to laugh it off “oh? Says the guy that flirts with half-orcs” before Endos could retort and howl of agony resounded through the trees, the noise haunting and everlasting ending in snarls and followed by shouts and harpy screeches. Ruby muttered a curse once a flaming arrow shot through the air, an S.O.S… something went wrong.

Flares could be seen for miles, Ruby and Endos weren’t the only ones who saw it lighting up the small space it could in the night sky; the harpy sent to warn Thoren of the strange presence saw it, and so did Thoren his expression scolding yet clearly worrying, the sounds of Fares’s screeching made it no better “they’re in trouble” the hawk whimpered “yes” Thoren answered “they are” 

“My face! It burns!! It burns!!” screamed a hellish snarl from the lycan whom Leon had punched with his right hand, the flaming appendage quickly pulled free from its bindings. Fares screeched and hissed flying around the beast and trying to blind it with her talons, but despite a burning face the lycan was still able to swipe at her

“Make to where its chest is exposed!” Leon screamed frantically aiming his bow towards the beast, it was huge the sightings proven not to be exaggerated. The lycan nearly outsized the trees when it stood up, dirty silver fur reflected in the moonlight, nasty sharp and jagged teeth glistened with drool and its shrink wrapped face shaped into a gnarly snarl and agony thought the fire was going out by now, yellow eyes locked onto leon with rage. “You rebel rat! You’ll die for burning me-!” Fares took her chance, talons embedding themselves into those ugly yellow eyes, the full moon lycan screamed as she yanked upward forcing the beast to lift up, chest exposed “Now! Hit him! Hit him Leon hit him!”

SNAP! 

Fares was sent careening into a tree, the bark splintering on impact and her torso left with three large gashes where the lycan had grabbed her, she whined instinctively wrapping a wing over the wound. Leon had dismounted from Scarlet and sent the steed to Fares’s aid “And you’ll die for hurting my mother!” Leon roared unsheathing his black bladed sword, the oranged wording upon it glowed like sunfire. By now Ruby and Endos had come around, both fired arrows at the Lycan’s head as he and Leon charged at each other only for another ‘pop’ to be heard and the lycan’s head being crushed by an axe, and the owner riding from behind with a disapproving scowl on his face.

Leon slumped “Hey.. dad..”

“So a vision huh?” Ivory asked breaking the silence “and you believe it's a sign to help the flatlanders?” his steps were heavy against the snow, Yeshu could feel the quiet ‘thud’ of each step as Ivory walked next to her “yes! Why else would they call for help in the vision? It’s clearly a sign of such things” She explained a little flushed. The history between her and Ivory was brief, Yeshu knew his nickname was “gentle” and he seemed to have earned it well having saved her from a snare trap and how he told her stories of young beast falling into the same ones and in need of saving. Yet Ivory had no visions of cries for help? Yeshu pondered her own vision as more questions were asked, maybe she should have gone to a mage? What if the vision was a warning? And she was ignoring it?

“Are you having second thoughts?” Ivory spoke up again and broke her thoughts, his question made Tharjak turn around as well, his eyes pleading that’d she’d listen to reality “I’m not sure” Yeshu replied “I feel like a needed to see it.. I’m just not sure why I need to go down the mountain-”

“Maybe you don’t” Tharjak pleaded but then he paused, something caught his eye it soared through the sky a straight towards Ivory zipping past him and making the large man flinch as it cawed loudly, a crow.. Now Tharjak was the one getting second thoughts. Yeshu said she saw a crow in her vision.. It lead her to.. He paused no it was a dream, don’t be foolish you drunk idiot this crow means nothing! The curly haired fawn shook his head “Great..” Tharjak muttered

“A crow!” Yeshu yiped “One like my vision!! I was right they are in danger!” she rushed to follow the cawing bird as it soared south, if only it was heading north Tharjak whined in his head hurrying to catch up with the speedy dogtaur with Ivory close behind “Yeshu wait! Its heading towards the ice bridges! You’ll slip!” The gpsy called after her, the crows calls echoing in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my very first major work aaand my first post! So.. criticism and feedback is appreciated!!!


End file.
